


V-day

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Victory, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс не очень любит восьмое мая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V-day

Стив Роджерс не очень любит восьмое мая. Сразу после того, как он пришел в себя, ему сказали, что война закончилась, что они победили. И добавили, что с победы во Второй мировой прошло почти семьдесят лет. Чуть позже Стив узнал про Хиросиму и Нагасаки, посмотрел фотографии из концлагерей, прочитал, сколько миллионов людей умерли ради этой победы. Кажется, тогда он сломал стену квартиры, ударив в нее кулаком. 

Но восьмое мая Стив не любит не поэтому. Он знает, цена победы была чудовищно высока для всех, и для него тоже. Каждый из людей, живших тогда, отдал самое дорогое, что имел. Стив вспоминает темную, полуразрушенную Европу, вой воздушной тревоги, вспоминает малыша Тимми, собирающего металлолом, вспоминает Америку, которую лишения и невзгоды почти не тронули, вспоминает людей, потерявших кого-то - друга, брата, сестру, любимую, мать, или самого себя. Он пытается представить, как выглядели Нью-Йорк, Лондон, Рим, Москва восьмого мая 1945, и не может. Стив видел сотни фотографий, он часами всматривался в хронику, хотел ощутить радость и счастье этих людей, хотел увидеть темно-зеленую, выцветшую форму вернувшихся солдат, почувствовать сладкий запах духов идущей рядом девушки, но ничего не получалось. Он бы очень хотел выйти на улицу, обниматься с незнакомыми мужчинами и женщинами, смеяться от облегчения, смотреть в светлое, высокое голубое небо, ставшее наконец-то по-настоящему безоблачным. Или где-нибудь на фронте пить прямо из котелка трофейный шнапс, передавать соседу, чистить оружие, орать от невероятного ощущения, что ты жив, и недоверчиво спрашивать: «Неужели это все? Неужели мы идем домой?». Ничего этого не было. Стив просто знал – мы победили. Очень давно. Теперь эта победа отодвинута чередой других свершений, холодной войной, терроризмом, одиннадцатым сентября, битвой за Нью-Йорк, чем только не. И Стив ощущает пустоту. Он умер ради этой победы, даже не почувствовав ее вкус. Стив думает, что он ничем не отличается от миллионов других мертвецов.

Год спустя он смотрит на Нью-Йорк с последнего этажа башни Старка. Город кажется ему слишком ярким и шумным, слишком наполненным рекламой, важным, настоящим, странным, но родным. Люди внизу идут и едут по своим делам, они спокойны, они торопятся, нервничают, любят, живут. Стив готов отдать за этих людей жизнь, как уже отдал один раз, и это правильно. Капитан Америка не должен иметь ничего личного, но у него все-таки есть многое, у него есть целый мир. И Баки. Он вернулся, и Стив слишком счастлив, герой просто не может быть таким счастливым, у героя не может быть никого, ни одной слабости. Но Баки – это не слабость, это сила Стива, так было всегда. Он отходит от окна, улыбается в ответ на задумчивый, вопросительный взгляд Баки, и думает, что война наконец-то закончилась.


End file.
